


Noises from the Basement

by chadleymacguff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson watches Stiles and Derek seemly unnoticed, but we all know you can't sneak up on Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noises from the Basement

**Author's Note:**

> this is some of my earlier work. it's a crappy fic I put together spur of the moment over a year ago but I thought I should let others see it and judge.

Jackson always hated going to Derek’s house for anything. Especially since he never did anything to fix the place up after the fire. He always wanted to ask him why but didn’t want to pry since, well, Derek is Derek.

Being up in the woods you could always feel the moisture in the air that never seemed to settle into the trees, just eerily float around.  _The place looks like a horror film._  Jackson thought. He would never say that out loud, cause who knows who’s listening. Even with his new disposition be didn’t want to upset his new “boss”. He hated taking orders from anyone. The main reason he wanted to be a wolf was to be superior to all the people he felt better than in the first place.

He glanced into one of the windows, looking for signs of life. “Hello?” His new hearing senses were taking some getting used to, so listening for heartbeats was often out of the question, yet he still listened for any movements.  _I guess he’s out._  As he turned to walk back to his car he could hear a few voices in the distance. Quickly jumping into a nearby tree he hid, waiting for the approaching figures.

“Why did you bring me up here dude? You know everyone hates your place.”

The voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t quite place it until he heard his companion speak.

“Well, your dad is always at home at this time. It would be weird if I randomly bumped into him on the way to the bathroom. Besides, I need you to help me get some things out of the basement.”

It was Stiles and Derek. He knew Derek was staying with Stiles while he was hiding from the hunters but why was he still there? And why were they even together? Derek hated Stiles. He peered from the foliage as they sauntered into the remains of what used to be a well built home. 

Derek stopped in the door way. “Please don’t mind the place, it’s a mess.” He said with a posed grin.

“Oh ha ha. You’re such a comedian. Can we just get the stuff and go before the whole damn place falls in.” Stiles said in frustration.

Derek stepped aside letting him pass. While Jackson has always had perfect vision he couldn’t see through walls. Sliding down to the ground, he slowly crept over to the basement window.

“Ugh!”

“Calm down. It’s just a spider web.” Derek said with a chuckle.

Stiles face contorted.   
“Yeah easy for you to say, you won’t have a family of spiders living in your ears.”

Derek picked a piece of a web from Stiles’ jacket. He glanced over his face before flicking the string to the ground.  
Clearing his throat, “The boxes are over there.”

Stiles grabbed the first one in sight, the bottom of the box falls out dumping out family albums across the floor.

Brushing the dust off the books, Stiles flips one open.  
“Are these from when you were a kid?”

“Yeah, those are but I can’t seem to find any from the rest of my family.”

“Aww, look! You look so cute with your little fire hat in the tub.”

Derek could feel his cheeks flush. “Give me that!” He said snatching the album from him.

Stiles laughed while Jackson rolled his eyes from outside the window. He wasn’t sure why had hadn’t left yet. He found them both to be a bit boring, and they weren’t doing anything interesting in the slightest.

“Don’t get so defensive. You look cute in your hat.” He said laughing.

Derek tossed the book into the open box. “Oh yeah?” He said with a smile. “I might still have it around here somewhere.” He said slyly running his hands over the lapel of his jacket.

“Oh really? Well maybe we should fish it out.” Stiles said stepping in closer. Their lips find each other with determination. Stiles could feel Derek’s hand on the back of his neck as his frame pressed firmly against his. Their hands feverishly working off their layers of clothing.

Jackson didn't know what he was looking at. It was one thing to see Derek with, well anyone, but it was anything to see him with Stiles Stilinski. 

Stiles found to leverage to trip Derek until they found themselves on the dirty floor. He eyes peering into his.

"I see you got the jump on me. Won't happen again." Derek shoved his hand into Stiles already half off boxers grabbing the length of him.

Stiles clenched his eyes with a wench as he felt the hand move gently around him. He began to slowly grind into him as he saw the apparently grin on Derek's face.

He loves to be in control, it was something that Stiles liked about him in this sense. The ability to lose himself to another. To feel helpless and safe all at the same time.

Jackson couldn't take anymore. He'd only come to ask a favor and found himself in the middle of a peepshow. What scared him the most is that he actually liked it. The ever growing erection beating at his zipper trying to find it's way out. He look a few steps back trying to go unnoticed when he could feel the snap of a wayward tree branch under his boot. The shock resonated with him. The instant state of panic.  _He'd know i'd been watching. The entire time. He'll know what I saw. He'll know I enjoyed it._ The thoughts raced through his head a mile a minute as he tried to think of a way out of this situation.

But much to his surprise nothing happened. The two were all to wrapped up in each other to notice the looking on of an outside party. Jackson could hear the moans from the broken window and desperately wanted to know what he'd missed with his minor panic attack. Lurking his way back to the window he found them on the floor.

He found a completely nude Derek hunched over the smaller frame of a younger man. They feverishly searched for each other's mouths as Derek pressed himself into Stiles. 

Jackson still being within ear shoot could hear the gasp that followed. As if all the air had left his lungs. He watched as he wrapped his legs around his chiseled torso and begged for him to proceed.

The sweat beading down Derek's back as he thrust into him with eager motion. Stiles clenched his teeth as he clawed his way at his spine. The blood pumping into his ears he could feel every ounce of his body pulse with pleasure. Pulling in tighter he let out a breathy whimper, "Go..faster"

Derek happy to oblige quickened his pace feeling the body under him writhe and moan. The veins in his arms bulging as he crept closer and closer to climax. He held Stiles closer, slamming against his fragile human body. Crushing their bodies together as he emptied himself into the figure beneath him. Riding the surge of his orgasm, Stiles bit into Derek's shoulder releasing the white ropes into the small space their bodies shared.   

Jackson watched still unnoticed as they lie there covered in semen and sweat exchanging passionate kisses, as the boy in the window looked on with yearning. He tried his hardest to regain his composure. Remembering that he had to leave before Derek would regain all his superhuman senses and realize what he'd seen.

Moving swiftly passed a few trees, found himself hunched over trying to catch his breath. He'd made it a few hundred feet away from the house, a safe enough distance to not worry about anything or anyone chasing after him. With the moments to himself he thought of the sights he'd seen tonight. It wasn't until he got into his car that he even noticed to mess he'd made on the front of his pants.


End file.
